Sin daños a terceros
by Haley Polaris
Summary: - Te amo, por siempre. Tú, mi condena y mi bendición.


**SIN DAÑOS A TERCEROS.**

"_Tu ibas con él, yo iba con ella, jugando a ser felices por desesperados por no aguardar los sueños… por miedo a quedar solos…."_

**.**

Su piel se estremeció ante una nueva caricia, aún agitada, yacía a un costado de la cama cubierta tan solo con una delgada sábana. Era un caluroso día de verano, por lo que frío era lo que menos podía sentir en esos momentos.

Él por su parte, jugueteaba con sus largos cabellos pelirrojos y delineaba con sus dedos la silueta de su cuerpo.

- Te amo – dijo la joven en un susurro casi inaudible.

Pero él logró oírla, dio un suspiro como si le costara responder, como si cada palabra fuera una cuchilla en su garganta.

- Te amo – le confirmó – eres mi condena y mi bendición.

- Cielos Ash, no sabía que tenías ese lado tan romántico – respondió la mujer con una pizca de burla en su voz, levantándose de pronto y quedando sobre él.

- Los años me han hecho madurar Misty, lo único que lamento es que…

- Por favor Ash – le cortó la joven – no lo hagas.

El moreno sonrió, y le dio un beso corto en los labios.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo – dijo Ash, mientras después de cada palabra la volvía a besar.

El silencio los invadió, Misty se recostó sobre el pecho desnudo de su amante, quién la abrazó con fuerza contra él. Su corazón latía con fuerza y por un momento fue lo único que oyeron.

- Late por ti – habló Ash, rompiendo el silencio.

- El mío late por ti, siempre lo hizo. Tan solo fui ilusa al pensar que con el tiempo te olvidaría, que… cometiendo tan grave error, te borraría. Y aquí estamos.

- Juntos – dijo el joven, abrazándola aún más fuerte.

- Juntos para… – repitió Misty, quién iba continuar hablando pero el teléfono que descansaba en la mesita de noche comenzó a sonar – Ash – dijo asustada – es, Dawn.

- Contesta – le pidió el joven, al momento que la pelirroja asentía dubitativa.

- ¿Si? – preguntó la pelirroja acercándose el teléfono al oído.

- Misty, soy yo – se oyó en la otra línea.

- Ah, Dawn. ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, bueno no. Misty… no puedo con esto. Tú eres su amiga. Por favor, dime la verdad – suplico la joven.

- ¿Qué? No sé de qué hablas.

- De mi marido Misty, sé que me engaña.

- ¡Qué! - Misty sintió un frio recorrer su cuerpo, trato de permanecer calmada pero no podía – Claro que no Dawn como puedes decir eso. Ash jamás te haría algo así…

- Mist, yo sé que él no me ama. Sé que se casó conmigo tan solo por ese miedo idiota de envejecer y quedar solo - un sollozo logró que el corazón de la pelirroja se estremeciera – yo lo amo Misty, de verdad que lo amo, y a pesar de todo quiero hacerlo feliz… pero, sé que está con otra.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Lo has visto en algo?

- Sus ojos, sus ojos han vuelto a brillar… él es feliz otra vez.

La pelirroja no sabía que decir, sin embargo Dawn se lo hizo más fácil.

- Incluso, siendo honesta contigo, pensé que te amaba, hasta que tu podías ser su amante. Pero cuando te vi con Tracey, casada y feliz me di cuenta que era imposible.

- Dawn…

- Misty, lamento llamarte y decirte todo esto. Pero eres mi amiga, y necesitaba decírselo a alguien. Siento que no puedo seguir. Solo prométeme que si te enteras de algo me lo dirás.

- Lo prometo – y luego de eso la línea se cortó.

Pero mentía, mentía otra vez como lo había hecho durante todo ese año. Como lo hizo aquella noche cuando Ash la fue a dejar a su casa y sin poder evitarlo desataron todo lo que habían guardado durante tanto tiempo…

Mentía, como aquella vez cuando se encontraron en otra ciudad - ambos por trabajos – y tuvieron una especie de Luna de Miel aunque ambos ya estuviesen casados y no precisamente juntos…

Le mentía ahora, fingiendo que no tenía junto a ella, al hombre que amaba, al hombre que por ley pertenecía a su amiga…

Y aunque le doliera admitirlo le seguiría mintiendo, porque la verdad no estaba permitida, al menos no para dañar a terceros. Solo había una verdad que valía la pena, una verdad que no se podían callar…

- Te amo – dijo la mujer mientras unas finas lágrimas caían sobre su rostro – eres mi bendición y mi condena.

Ash abrió los ojos, sabía que mentir no era la mejor opción, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a lastimar a sus enamoradas parejas, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a ser el malo de la película y no podían dejar se amarse, de necesitarse. Porque una vez que sus cuerpos se habían conoció pedían más y más y cada sensación que se provocaban no podía ser causada por nadie más que por ellos mismos…

Malos…

Malos por amarse a escondidas, por no querer dañar a nadie en el proceso.

Por hacer de aquel amor de niñez; inocente, puro y superficial, algo intenso, prohibido, sensual y maduro.

Misty se levantó de un brinco y buscó la ropa que horas antes Ash le había quitado.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- Por un café, Tracey no tarda en llegar… será mejor que te vayas.

- Lo sé… no quería que llegara este momento.

- Ve con ella – pidió Misty, sin poder ocultar el dolor en sus palabras – invítala a cenar, no la hagas sentir miserable… Ash ella no tiene la culpa.

- Lo sé, lo siento. Misty, nadie la tiene – dijo Ash mientras terminaba de vestirse.

- Lo sé. Ash. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- No sé tú, pero yo te amaré, hasta el fin – la voz de Ash sonaba firme, sin duda.

- Amarnos, hasta el final entonces será el plan – respondió la mujer, dándole un fuerte abrazo a su amante y luego besándolo sin pudor.

- Me voy, no quiero atrasarte más y si vuelves a besarme así, te quitaré la ropa.

Misty sonrió por el comentario atrevido del joven y volteó para no verlo salir. Le dolía, le dolía saber que siempre lo tendría así…

- Ash – dijo la joven en susurro mientras se apoyaba en la puerta de su habitación – mi razón de vivir y por quien moriría. Mi primer amor, el único… y el último.

**.**

"_Qué ganas de rozarte, que ganas de tocarte, de acercarme a ti y golpearte con un beso…_

_De fugarnos para siempre… sin daños a terceros"_

**_._**

Tal vez había otro plan, uno más atrevido, un del cual ni Ash ni Misty eran capaces de hablar pero que ambos habían pensado… huir.

Era un plan cobarde, pero quizás, con los años la cobardía, la desesperación ganara a su nobleza de no hacer sufrir a terceros…

Quizás con los años… las cosas cambiarían.

…

**..**

_¿Qué les pareció? Un Oneshot para los amantes de esta pareja como yo jeje, me inspiré en Arjona – un maestro en cuanto a corazones rotos, desilusiones y cosas feas del amorsh! Xd ._

_Espero que les guste, y que sea como un mini regalito de navidad atrasado de mí para ustedes_


End file.
